mythonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentient Species
Mython is a wild and vibrant place filled with many amazing creatures of many different varienties. This topic lists all of the known sentient, or semi-sentient species. Human Bloodline Exept for Half-Giants, these were all here, before anyone else. Humans They are one of the most diverse, and common races in the world of Mython! They were here, before anyody else... Hobbits - subspecies of humans Crafty, magical creatures. They are a species of human, but rarely grow to be more than three feet tall. They are known for their mental ability, both logically and intuitively. Half Giants - subspecies of humans These have both human and dwarven blood in them, but are only called 'Giant', because of their gigantic size, and have no relation to actual giants. They are 10-16 feet tall, at adulthood. This size comes from the genes for the dwarf's streangth, without the genes that compress that streangth into such a small size. They are less intelligent than either of their parent races, creating a major disadvantage, in cmbat. They tend to live in extremely remote areas, because they are almost never accepted in communities, outside of military, and are too aggressive to live among large groups. Elven Bloodline All creatures, in the Elvan bloodline are Semi-Mortal, which means that, while they can be kiled by injury, they are resistant to most poisons, and never age to a senile state. High Elves These have no known whereabouts, and came directly from Venusia. See Mython's history, for more information. Drow These are the evil elves, who eventually became orcs. Elf Tall, pointy eared creatures of the forest. Closely related to orcs, but don't assosiate them. Wood Elves - subspecies of elves These are elves that have infused themselves with plant life, having control over it and animal life. Their power is directly linked to Aevoz's. These have each grown a massive tree, in which one or more reside. They are unable to restore their mana, in any other way than returning to the tree. They can temporarily infuse themselves with the trees, and when they do, the tree becomes capable of moving its limbs, for combat, or other things. Orc 7-9ft tall, green skin, pointed ears, and a tirst for blood. These evil, reptillian creatures are extremely dangerous, although, their bodies cannot handle high heat or cold, as well as humans. They have canine teeth, and have the trait "Bloodwrath", which puts them in an uncontrollable rage, and will destroy anything in sight! Troll Small, amphibious race. No external ears. Descendant of orcs. They have flat, almost crocodillian faces, with nostrils and eyes on top, to float in the water. Many of these tend to prey on humans and other humanoids. They are swift in the water, but slow and clumsy on land. Their skin looks very similar to that of toads, covered in wart-like organs, that control their bouyancy, though it is not entirely necessary to them. They can survive sunlight, but after 12-14 hours of exposure to thee sun, their warts will begin to expand, their flesh becoming thin and weak, quickly dehydrating, stealing away their stamina and streangth. For this reason, they usually live in murky swamplands, being able to hold their breath for days on end. While most never grow to six feet tall, there are a few records of giant trolls, in the Marsh Islands, but these are generally ignored. They have large, webbed hands and feet, and a long tail, that acts like a rudder. They are purely carnivorous, with immensely strong jaws. One of their favorite prey is crocodilians, which they often hunt, or trap. Orcish Goblin There are multiple different creatures that are known as goblins, so I mark this as being orcish. They evolved along the same branch as trolls, but are rarely man-eaters, and are basically much smaller Orcs, with more acrobatic skills than a gibbon. They are reptillian, and are commonly found in deserts and on abandoned rooftops. Even the swift bow & arrow has problems, against them. Elven Experiments These were the High Elves' experiments, to improve the human form. Nixie Similar to humans, but have green skin, webbed toes and fingers, smetimes tails, and are amphibians, which means that they can breathe, under water, if they choose/ have to, they have to keep their skin moist, or they will become dehyddrated, when it dries out, because their skin is not water-proof, like that of mammals/birds/reptiles, and they begin life as fish-like creatures, which slowly gain legs, arms, and some lose their tail, as they become humanoid, and grow lungs, to go along with their gills. Some store their young in pouches on their body, or even swallow them, to keep them in an internal sack, until they are a certain size! They become fully developed (As in, out of their 'larval' stage of tadpole, completely.) at 14-28 years of age, depending on the species. However, they can learn to speak, as early as humans. They usually gain arms, and simplified versions of hands, before anything else, at the age of six to ten. The eggs are about half the size of a human baby, being laid in grups of 1-4, and take six months, to two years, to hatch. They originated in the Verduan Forest, and usually can be found in large lakes, the Verduan Sea, or even in the Sublands, but can be found anywhere with large quantities of water, including the middle of the ocean. Centaur The upper body of a humanoid, and the lower body of a great, wild horse. These often sepeate themselves from any other humanoids, but the noblest of elves. They tend to be incredibly divine, and are known for extreme magical abilities. Fawn These humanoid beings have the legs, tail, horns, and nose and mouth of a goat (Two legs, Two arms.), but are otherwise human. they are incredibly rare, but are heavily accepted, among humans, despite usually prefering to live along, or among their own kind and centaurs. Lycan Humanoid wolves, most common in the Northern Skimaans. They seem to all have high intellect, high senses, speed, and massive streangth, but tend to be violent, and are vulnerable to magic. They are, like their wolf cousins, extremelly social. However, it should always be remembered that every race has its exeptions. Koyote (Kai*Yote)- subspecies of lycans These are the same as lycans, but have coarse, sandy-colored fur, and are smaller, less bulky, and less social. As the name implies, these are a fusion of human and coyote Deoxyribonucleic Acid (DNA). They are most common in desert regions. Harpen Face and body of a human, wings, arms, legs, and feathers of a bird. It takes a combination of advanced magic, and skill, for them to fly, however. Vampire Everyone's heard the legends. Sunlight is death to these flying, blood-drinking monsters. Failed experiments by the High Elves, these were proceeded by Harpens. Alpha-Werewolf Humanoid wolves, that vanish into thin air, at the touch of sunlight, but rematerialize, when darkness shrouds. They only spread the curse, on a full moon, but are always dangerous. They were a failed experiment of the High Elves, proceeded by the sucessful lycans. Mechanical Clan These have a relation to robots and Dwarves. Dwarves Plump, largely proportioned, hobbit-like creatures. They usually range from three feet tall, when young, to five feet tall, at the most, but are most often four feet tall, when fully grown. The gigana scorpions (6-foot long scorpions) never harm them, being the only other living species, from Mercurio. They are not only heavily intellegent, but their streangth rivals that of orcs! However, they are, magically, limited. Their average life-span is 400 to 4000 years old, but it is hard to tell their age, by looking at them! They tend to be gluttons, but they can live, completely healthy, on nothing, but salt! This is because there was no water, or other foods, in Mercurio, so they have come to love the Mythonian variety. Dwarven Wine Dwarven Wine is a drink made from various minerals, known by dwarves. Side effects of drinking include: Increased Streangth, Short temper, and a tendancy to break out into ridiculous songs. Robot Things like mecha suits, or mechanical limbs are not considered robots! Most of these are made by Dwarves, but there are exeptions. Also, many of them are infused with mana, to give them sentience. They can have many types of high-tech weapons, but they are usually incapable of using magic. There are many methods of creating robots, including clockwork. Mystic - subspecies of robot One very unique method of creating robots is only used by elves. They will carve out parts of its body in objects like stone or wood, then use mana to link them together. This is one of the few types of robot that may be capable of using magic. They may also simply change sections of the material to an amorphous set-up, to create flexible parts. These are often called golems, or golemns. Invectid These insectoid races are cases of the elves experimenting on their own genes, mostly with small arthropods. Despite their huge variety, Invectid are very rare, and usually only found in specific areas. Herculean Beetalion This huge, large-horned beetle walks on four of its legs, and the other two serve as arms. Its carapace is incredibly strong, and its horn can send electrical blasts at targets, making this a very powerful warrior. The wings beneath its back-cover allow it to hover, for short distances. These hatch from their eggs, fully developed, but small. They have large hands, with claws, that are heavy and covered in spikes, acting as a mace, when they are not weilding anything else, or carrying anything. they also have massive, deadly mandibles. Aqualis Beetalion - subspecies of Herculian Beetalion The pale-colored Aqualis Beetalion is less common, has no horn, a poisonous bite, with even larger mandibles, and resides in water. Blaze Beetalion - subspecies of Herculian Beetalion This is the same as the Herculean Beetalion, exept that it has an affiliation with fire. They are red, unharmed by fire, and their horns are known for the ability to fire blasts of fire. Water is toxic to them, and will sap their mana. Dracofly This is a humanoid dragonfly, usually in a shade of ruby or saphire. It has two arms, the two legs fused into the tail. At the end of this tail are four, flat claws, that somehow allow it to land, standing up, on the water. They fly in a vertical position. The larvae, that hatch from teir eggs, are the size of small dogs, and are very similar to wood lice, but with the feet of shrimp. These are unable to leave the aquatic depths. The Dracofly has a large, beak-like mouth, that opens sideways, instead of up-down, like ours, and can spit a toxic chemical that corrodes skin, and can cause permanent blindness, if it gets in the target's eyes. It is unable to enter the water, but does need to keep very moist. It has dagger-like blades on its arms. Spideran This huge spider is very long, covered in needle-like hairs that can be shot at enemies and prey. They have spinnarettes, for webbing, massive, poisonous jaws, and claws on an extra pair of arms. They must avoid crowded communities, or risk death, because they are known to eat humanoids, and would never be tolerated. Mantie This humanoid preying mantis has large wings, and huge teeth and claws, along with two hands on the ends of their claws. They are known to live in small groups, and can fly short distances. Scorp This humanoid scorpion must live deep in deserts, because it cannot abide moisture. It has no opposable hands, though its stance is similar to that of a preying mantis: Centauroid. Their tails curl over their heads. Hornaet This humanoid bee controls plant life, and stands on two legs, the other four free. It is very furry, and has a fearsome face. Its knees and elbows contain poisonous spurs, along with two on its wrists that ca be fired. The venom is weak, only able to partially paralyze enemies. they also have a hugely dangerous bite. This is the most social of all Invectid. They do have a taste for pollen and nectar, but do not produce wax, or make honey. Crickaed This large cricket has four legs, and two, small arms. It can produce a melodic song, through the use of mana, and can fly short distances. They usually live in forests, and can also use their wings, legs, and mouths as instruments. They are about the size of a hobbit. Cursed Races Phantom Extremely versatile, they were once pure ghosts, but, from unknown causes, now have qualities of the living. They are in a physical state, but incredible magical powers make up for their minimal streangth. Undead An undead humanoid being. These are often raised, for evil purposes. Phooka These dwarf-sized, black-furred, cat-like creatures have a large, canine jaw, and a long, prehensile tail, with a bud at the end. This bud opens up, to reveal a black flower, that releases a black, magical aura, that raises the dead. They are most often found in large cemetaries. These were created by the Vampires, for war, and they, in turn, created Phantoms and the Undead, though many have copied their ability to do so, so they are not the only source of the undead. Misc. These cannot be classified, with any of the above groups. Merfolk These human/fish creatures cannot breathe, outside of water, usually salt, though there are some freshwater merfolk. Their "hair" is actually gills. Their lower body is that of a fish. They originated in Venusia. SubDeity You must have permission from the WebMaster, in order to roleplay as this. They have a physical form, but are incredibly powerful, and use almighty magic. Details vary. Mana regenerates almost instantly, within their bodies, and Racial magic is unique to each one. It is near impossible for them to be beaten, through sheer streangth, or blades, and even with magic, it is a towering challenge. Elemental A humanoid being, made entirely out of one element, such as fire, ice, water, earth, air, Etc.. If you have this, you must have at least one side character/character of a different race. A powerful ritual is used to summon these. category: Mythonian Biology